This invention relates to a wedge connector of the type having a C-shaped member defining spaced wire-receiving channels and a wedge member arranged to be forced between the wires and secure the wires between the wedge member and the C-member.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,801,277; 4,415,222; 4,600,264 and 5,006,081 interengaging portions of the two members are arranged to lock together in the wedged position to secure the connection.
One such connector in use is the C-LOK (trade-mark) series of connectors manufactured by AMP Incorporated. These connectors are arranged to be fastened using parallel headed pliers and disconnected using a special tool. Although the connection achieved is sufficient for many applications for heavier gauge wires the mechanical pull-out strength of the connection may not be adequate.
In another product also manufactured by AMP Incorporated and known as AMPACT (trade-mark) a special tool using an explosive cartridge is used for connecting and disconnecting the connector pieces to and from the wires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wedge connector which can be applied by ordinary pliers but which exhibits superior pull-out strength.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wedge connector which can easily be disassembled without requiring a special tool.